How The Robot Clones Came To Be
by snake screamer
Summary: Why Krieger made those duplicate of everyone else.


"DAMN IT KRIEGER!" Archer snapped as everyone glared at Krieger in his LA Office

"What," Krieger said defensively "How would i know one of my escaped clone became a drug peddler and in LA no less."

"This is not the first time your clone cause us problem Krieger." Lana said annoyed "The clones from san marcos, the Krieglin."

"Those damn bat clones." Mallory growled

"THE WHAT!" both Archer and Lana said shock

"Oh right, you were out on different mission that day when Krieger accidentally unleash a trio of vampire bats/krieger hybrid." Ray said

"Omg those were the best." Cheryl grinned

"they drain the blood of 24 agents!" Cyril snapped

"And yet their corpses were quite flammable." Cheryl cackled

"Ironically they were the least angry clones Krieger made. Remember the centaur clones." Ray said

(Linebreak)

 _"AHHH!" Everyone shouted as they ran away from the centaur Krieger_

 _"Why are you attacking me, i thought we were cool!" Krieger said defensively_

 _"You gave us dick that, while big for a human, are ridiculously small for a horse's anatomy! Do you know how painful it is piss with that when we have four kidneys to empty!" A centaur Krieger shouted angrily._

 _"Kill the poor clone-creator and his friends! Another centaur snapped_

 _"Okay now your just being hurtful with that poor comment." Krieger said annoyed_

(Linebreak)

"On the plus side they were alot easier to kill when we shotgun there quadruple horse legs." Archer said

"The point out of all your monstrous creation over the years, of all the explosion that were done by you, none have been more chaotic-"

"Life-ruining-" Cyril muttered remembering his time as a dictator.

"Worst place to travel so we can confront-" Pam sighed remembering the krieglin clones home in the sewers.

"Suit ruining-" Archer snapped as he held open a sleeve revealing knife cuts when that krieger clone try cut him.

"Then your cloning attempt. So i am giving a order." Mallory finish with a glared

"Wait, shouldn't Cyril be the one to give that order." Krieger said

"Normally yes, but i think Mallory order and breaking it will be FAR more creative." Cyril said chuckling

"You are not allow to make ANY Biologically clones of yourself in any shape or form. If you do-" She then grabbed Krieger balled in a vice grip making him choke in pain. "I will personally leave you castrated and fingerless. stuck in the desert without any way of getting back." Mallory growled "Is that understood."

"Crystal." Krieger whimper in pain.

"Good." Mallory said as she let go "Now if you excuse me i need to wash my hands."

"Good, we need to run to a bar to forget the trouble that happen today." Archer mutter as they each left leaving Krieger alone.

"Sheesh. Overreact much." Krieger muttered "It's not my fault free will exist i know i can make a proper duplicate of someone but now everybody with Mrs. Archer and her "Ohh you can't make any biological clones of you." Krieger huffed as he sat down on the couch annoyed. He then realize something

"Wait... she said biological clones... she never said anything bout robot clones AKA android duplicates." Krieger muttered "She also never said i can't copy the other, just myself... which means my co-workers are fair game! hmmm i think i found my new project."

(Linebreak)

"Why-" Ron began to say "Would you like to know my wife weight and height."

"Cause i am planning a... nice gift for everyone in the office via uniforms." Krieger said

"... but your a detective agency." Ron said

"Yes... and?" Krieger said

"You don't need uniforms." Ron said

"What your point?"

"Okay look i don't know what your going to do, and i dont' want to. Everytime I get around to my wife antic, I get hurt somehow so if i tell you will you just leave now and never bother me." Ron said exasperated

"Sure."

* * *

"Going have to remake Cyril face." Krieger sighed as he was now back in his private room.

"It be easier if i had a 3d printer, but their already suspicious about why i have there faces and hands." Krieger muttered as he went down to see other project. the android duplicate laying on their slabs. "Don't you worry though... you will be done soon enough." Krieger said as he admired the row of androids. who still need the hand/faced combo to be complete. "And who knows maybe you guys will get your debut soon."

* * *

It was alot sooner then Krieger estimated

"I still can't believe you did it. I mean with those idiots sure, and if the two bickering couple were apart of this today possibly. But Mallory..."

"I told you guys not to underestimate me." Krieger chuckled as the hypnotized (Well three hypnotized and one robot clone) were pretending to be pigs.

"Yeah okay granted. but still... you would think it would take more then two spritzes like maybe the whole friggin tanks worth to affect her." Ray said

"Yeah, well she was kinda on absinthe at that point when i reapplied, which i admit, did helped." Krieger said, but inside he was grinning, so far his androids were doing quite well 'looks like i can make duplicate of someone without it backfiring, there is no way this one will bite me in the butt.' Krieger thought with a grin.


End file.
